SHOOT!
by Sniperk
Summary: Drabbles and Shorts. Anything goes here.
1. Running Against Time

_With this I inaugure my drabble corner here on the site . Don't look for plot, nor specific pairings here. It's just a literal drabble dump. Not that I am as prolific as others, but this is more something to say, 'Hey, I'm still alive.'. XD_

_Some shorts are humorous, some not. Rated T for now, but may go up depending on what I decide to post next. =]_

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here. Really.

* * *

**Running Against Time**

* * *

Our problem at the moment was only time.

We needed to get to scene fast.

From what we knew till that moment, one or two relics were found in the city.

One of them was being shipped through a chopper to the base.

Along with a little girl.

The other was lost in the sewers.

We could hear the play-by-play of the battle through our comns.

That didn't help any to soothe our worry.

My movement magic can only do so much.

It isn't teleportation.

Teleportation isn't one of the spell I can perform.

That was just the more reason we needed to hurry.

I took us till a place were we could take off.

It was her turn now.

The battle was getting heated above the ocean.

Even the commander of the unit was going there.

I noticed the restlessness in her ever closed face.

Even if she herself didn't.

We informed the central of our position.

Our orders were to assist the other members.

The aces were going to take care of the air.

Our part of the mission was on the ground.

We departed in the direction informed.

A few moments later we hear a loud explosion.

The chopper was shot by a powerful beam of energy.

The restlessness in the face of my pink haired companion is now even more visible.

She looks at the point of the explosion.

I do too.

But from here we can't very much see anything.

She turn her body to direction where we were going before.

She closes her eyes and take a deep breath.

I look at her in confusion.

She takes off, without as much as saying a word.

Worry is growing in my mind.

But I take off after her.

Her hand in griping her sword so strongly that is noticeable.

From my position I can't see her face.

But if I had to bet, I think no one would notice anything in her countenance.

Only those who are close to her.

Her friends.

At that moment we received word from the base.

The chopper was okay.

The Ace of the Aces managed to defend it somehow.

I feel relieved.

So much that I almost collide to a building right in front of me.

At least my magic can be used in these hours.

With a single recite, I pass through it, and come out right behind my companion.

Moments later we see the group we were supposed to help.

They already secured the items.

Despite having lost the culprits, I am glad that the mission was a success.

I look at my side to see her face again.

Relief is written all over her.

I guess the shock off the thought of losing the chopper was enough.

Her blonde lifetime companion was in that one.

Now that everything is over, she says that we didn't get the chance to act.

I believe we had too much emotions in our little adventure, running through the city.

From worry to relief, almost everything passed through our heads and hearts.

This threat have to end soon.

I can't wait to go back to teaching at the Saint Church.

These adventures are good, but they don't compare to the smiles of the children I get to teach.

Well, maybe one thing do compare.

The smile I see on the face of my colleague right now.

* * *

A/N: If you didn't figured out yet, it was supposed to be in Sister Schach's POV. This scene happens in all the offscreen time that she and Signum spend to make it to the location of the Forwards during the incident that Vivio was found, midway through StrikerS.


	2. Bad Timming

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here.

* * *

"When are you going to talk to her?" Said the short brown haired across the table.

"What there's to talk?" I feigned ignorance. I didn't want her to stir the others in the house even more about this.

"Well, how about starting with_ 'I love you and have always loved through all these years'_?" I spat on my coffee at the table. She started laughing.

"That's not funny." I said, wiping the table with a few napkins that were at hand.

"I'm serious." She said trying to hide her laughs and failing miserably.

I sighed. "It's not like what you said was false but..." She looked at me and then started laughing again.

"Damn. Why are you still laughing? It wasn't that funny."

"Oh... That wasn't." She said and then pointed behind me. "But this is."

When I turned around to see where she was pointing, I only caught a glimpse of brown hair waving out of sight, when the door was closing. I turned to the woman on the other side of the table again. "Don't tell me..."

She was still laughing. "Okay. I won't tell you..." She repressed more her laughs. "But it was." She resumed laughing. "God, this is awesome."

I stiffened for a moment before running out the door. I still heard she saying "Go get her, boy!" before I got out of that place.

* * *

Wrote this before Mesmerized. I had to add the last phrase because it wasn't clear who was supposed to be the "I" in it.

Update: Corrected the phrase again. It wasn't supposed to be 'tiger' but 'boy'.


	3. Life Continues

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here.

* * *

Sadness?

No I'm not sad.

I'm actually relieved.

This isn't like the world ended on me, you know?

After all these years, nothing really changed.

I'm still her best friend.

She's still my best friend.

Our relationship was indeed ambiguous to most people.

Me included.

That's why I had to get that off my chest.

I had to ask.

We were, above all else, friends after all.

But the question at hand wasn't that.

It was if it had any hidden meaning.

So we tried.

We got even closer than we used to.

But it didn't clicked.

It was just that.

We understood in that moment.

There was no need to probe any further.

People never said that we couldn't be together.

Actually, people have been asking for years why we weren't really together yet.

We lived together.

Pratically raised a daughter together.

We were inseparable.

But it didn't happened.

It wasn't like that.

Our feelings weren't meant to be like that.

* * *

A/N: Another drabble that I did before writing Mesmerized. I wanted to write a boy-girl fic, but I have a major problem with it. I'm a hardcore, die-hard Yuri fanboy. So I needed to write something to get my mind out of the gutter and take those Yuri vibes out. This was what came of it.

I did it trying to be ambiguous as to who's POV was, so it could be read being Fate's or Nanoha's.


	4. What will she do?

Little drabble I did while reading some reviews for Decisions.

* * *

"They did this?"

"Yes, but please Nanoha, calm down." Fate pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'm calm." She reached for her red orb on her neck.

"No you're not." Fate placed both hands on the girls cheeks, to force her to look at her.

"I am. Really." Her barrier jacket formed itself around her.

"Nanohaaa..." Fate whined. "Don't do it."

"Do what?" She looked at herself. "Ah, this? Don't worry about it."

"Restrict Lock." Raising Heart declared as various pink strings tied the blonde.

"NANOHA!!!"

"Blaster three set, Master."

"Don't worry, Fate-chan. I'm just going to befriend them a little."

* * *

A/N: I'll try to add some more to this. I just had to post it. XD


	5. Rejected

I wrote this in a challenge made on the Nanoha FFT on the AnimeSuki forums.

* * *

**Rejected**

* * *

I found her in her room.

Silent.

Her eyes even redder than they naturally were.

I simply stood there by the door while she was sitting on the floor.

She looked up at me.

I wondered in that moment how could someone hold so much sadness in a such a simple gaze?

I was affraid to ask her what happened.

She wouldn't tell me right away.

But I already knew what it was.

I overheard her talking with their short haired friend.

She said she would confess.

But it seems that it didn't go so well for her.

I walked to her.

First a tentative step, then another.

She was still silently crying on the floor.

I tryed to coerce her into getting up from the floor.

She didn't respond.

After trying to talk to her again, I gave up and simply stood there by her side.

So, after a while, I picked her up.

She offered no resistance.

But when I was about to put her to bed, she clung to my shirt and I lost balance.

I fell, sitting on her bed with her in my lap.

I couldn't help but think of how tiny she was in that moment.

I finally heard her sob, that not much longer later turned into crying.

I stayed there.

Embracing her.

In my arms, curled up, she cryed herself to sleep.

After a few moments, one thought came to my mind.

If mother were to enter the room at that moment, it would be difficult to explain what really happened.

* * *

A/N: The challenge was to write a fic with 600 words or less about an image of Fate sitting on Chrono's lap. Thanks to Raiser for the corrections.

If you want to see the image, check the thread or go to my profile on the animesuki forums. ^_^


	6. Best Place

This short started out when I was trying to write a Chrono x Fate pairing fic, out of that same image of 'Rejected', but as I was writing, it turned into a completely different story. (How that works I'll never understand -.-" ).

Anyway, the short is writen in a way that gives hints as who are the characters but don't mention names nor descriptions of them.

So, can you guess who they are without reading the footnote? It's not an unusual pairing, but for some reason they don't get much love around here.

* * *

**Best Place**

* * *

"Huuu-hu-hmmmmm..." I smiled at her when she started to humm that song. I can't even imagine how my life would be without her after all these years. We've been together for ten or so years now. And I'm still unable to convey very well everything she means to me.

She opened her eyes and looked directly at mine. "Hi. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." I answered. She's beautiful, just beautiful. I love everything about her.

"We need to get over with this so we can go back, right?" She said as she continued keying the panel in front of her.

"I'm already done. Just waiting for you, actually?" I said, as I laid my head on the table, looking at her. Memories of our recent mission going through my head. Flashes of pink light going everywhere I couldn't get. I felt safe, whenever she was with me. Strange, isn't it? I always felt that it was my duty to protect her.

She pouted. "Mou. I'll finish this right away, okay?" She's just so cute while pouting like this.

"Don't worry. It's not like we're pressed on by time, you know?" Damn, she's just too cute. "I really love you." I smiled. She blushed heavily, before I realized. "D-Did I just said that out loud?" My eyes widening as I sat up.

She meekly waved her head in a nod. "Hm..."

"It-It's not that... I mean, it is, but it's not..." I tried to stammer something to get me out of that situation. Anything would be good enough.

"I-I need to finish this." Her hands seemed to work even more fast now on the keyboard, but I don't know if she was actually seeing anything anymore.

After a few awkward moments I decided to get up. "I'll go and warn everyone that we're leaving." And dashed out.

She tryed to say something but I didn't listened. All I wanted in that moment was some fresh air. But, as always happens when you think with hormones instead of the brain, I overlooked one fact. "Me too." Was the answer that came in our mental link.

My face got even hotter than it already was. If she said anything more I think I would have fainted.

"Care to take that dumb look out of your face?" One of my female friends said to me as soon as I entered the room. She was reading a book with a strange title. Must be in some of the languages she picked up through the years. "Grinning like a fool like this before your mother's marriage is creepy." She stated matter of factly. Then she looked behind me and smirked. "Ohoo... Okay. You can grin all you want."

I turned around to look where she was looking just to see the one I just left in the other room blushing and looking down. She slowly looked up to me only to avert her eyes back down again, embarrassed. She took a few steps forward in my direction without looking up and grabbed the third button on my shirt. She whispered something so softly that I didn't even hear it, then suddenly jumped up, latched her arms around my neck and kissed me. Her soft lips pressed against mine so tenderly that I felt the strenght in my body fading away until the moment I heard the other one whistle.

"Wow. Wait to go, girl." The other started clapping. "But could you guys care to take in your surroundings before doing something like this. This is a library, you know?"

* * *

A/N: Who said it was the Lightining duo got correct. This was supposed to be set in the ViVid timeline, ten years after Riot Six is disbanded.

The pairing was Caro and Erio, from Erio's POV and the girl in the library was Lutecia.


	7. Strongest

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here.

* * *

"I want to eat egg of helmeted guineafowl." The little girl shouted, getting a shriek from her mother who let the tomatoes she was washing fall back into the basket.

The older woman turned around to see her adopted daughter by the door of the kitchen, panting. "Why?"

"I-" The blonde girl huffed, catching her breath. "I want egg of-"

"I understood that part." The brunette cleaned her hands and walked to her daughter, crouching in front of her, who was supporting her upper weight with both hands on her knees. "Why do you want to eat that?"

"I read in a magazine," More panting, "that I can grow faster if I eat helmeted guineafowl's eggs everyday." The elementary schoolgirl was still wearing her backpack, and it seemed to get even heavier on her small frame.

"And why do you want to grow faster again?"

The girl sprung her body upward again. "Because I want to be the strongest one in the family."

"Why's that, dear?" The woman said softly. Even in the short time that they had been togheter, she had already noticed how independant the little girl liked to present herself. She was a little proud, even if it worried her at times.

"I want to be the one who protect my Mamas and everyone else." She beamed proudly. "I want to be strong. I want to be the Magical Girl of Justice."

"I see." The brunette took a nearby chair and sat, to be on eyelevel with the little one. "But growing bigger doesn't mean you'll be stronger, you know?"

"Really?" The statement instantly turned the little blonde's mood. She was downcasting her head when her adoptive mother continued.

"Though, it does help if you eat plenty of healthy food and exercise. If you clean your plate every meal, then I'm sure you'll grow to be the stronger one."

"Really?!" The girl perked up, receiving a nodded response. "Really, really?"

"Really, really." The older woman stood up and smiled. "Now go wash yourself and change from the school uniform. Lunch will be ready in a few minutes."

"Okay!" The girl shot out of the room.

Suddenly the woman felt her body being embraced from behind, and a soft voice talking on her ear. "You really turning out to be a better mother than I ever was."

The brunette turned to her green haired wife and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. "I already raised two. Another three will be even easier, now that I have you, Lindy."

* * *

A/N: This is a little omake I wrote after reading AllQuall's [M] Other Love. The story was writen in a way to mislead people into thinking the conversation was between Nanoha and Vivio, but in fact is between Momoko and Fate. I recommend it to anyone who like a good romance story.

This is the present the Easter (plot) Bunny left here for you guys.


	8. Their Problems

I wrote this on a whim, after reading several of DezoPenguin's shorts on his series "Vivio's Happy Family Magical Theater". (Actually, I read the whole thing in one sitting)

This story is set on RadiantBeam's ShadowsVerse. Some ViCia for you guys. Or maybe not. XD

* * *

The purple haired Belkan summoner was walking down a corridor of the Ground Forces HQ after handing the reports of her recent operation to General Yagami. She was not thinking about the recent mission, while massaging the back of her hand where Asclepius was. The twisted wrist was the least of her worries in the moment. There was much more pressing matters to handle.

"Cia..." Like pampering a whiny girlfriend who wasn't happy with the latest developments.

"Vi? What are you doing here."

"Like Burning Glory won't tell me when your device changes from battle mode to stand-by.".

"Oh, right."

"Why didn't you called me when you got back?"

"Erm, Vi? I got back..." She looked at the clock on one of the walls. "...around fifteen minutes ago."

"You would wait until when to call me then?"

"Until I got at least out of Head Quarters?" Lutecia tried. She could be annoyed by this conversation, but at the moment, she was glad that her girlfriend had yet to bring up...

"Tell me that it isn't true."

"_The issue_". Lutecia finished her thought. "Nothing we can do about that." How does Vivio manage to change the subject so fast was beyond her.

"But it's not fair." Sixteen years old Takamachi Vivio complained. "We know each other far longer than they have."

"As I said, nothing we can do about that." Lutecia answered with an air blasé.

"But I can't... I'm not... I won't!" Vivio gave up finishing her sentence, pouting.

"It's not our decision to make. It's theirs." Lutecia tried to soothe her girlfriend.

"But, but, but..."

"No buts." The purple haired finally said, trying to put an end to the discussion.

Vivio hung her head, defeated. "Even them are getting ahead of us..."

"Are we competing with other couples now?" Lutecia sprung the question in a way that made the blonde cut back at her.

"What does it have to do with this?"

"Everything."

"But how are they even going to..."

"It's not our place to ask them such a intimate question, is it?"

"I know, I know. But I really can't see it even happening."

Lutecia claimed the blonde's hand, while turning to walk in the direction of the exit. "We just have to accept it." Vivio was about to say something more when a finger tapped on her lips. "Accept it. And let them handle their relationship."

"Okay, but how is Burning Glory going put a ring on his finger? I mean, he's already a ring. And I didn't even knew that Asclepius was a intelligent device."

"As I said, let them handle their problems." Lutecia didn't want to even think about it. Some things are better unsaid.

* * *

A/N: When I was writing this, I didn't even knew that Burning Glory was supposed to be male. When RB told me so, after I had posted on the Nanoha FFT, I almost collapsed laughing out.


	9. It Happens

Hello all, did you miss me? ^^ Posting this just to tell people that I'm still around, just a little... Okay, a lot less active. XD

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

**It Happens**

* * *

The images of the fire come back to my mind. I knew what I had to do. But I froze. The image I see before me is only of the fireplace he prepared for us in this hut in the middle of nowhere, but the memories of the accident come back to me as vivid as the day it happened. Five days ago, inside the Library. A book that came from the last expedtion to a dug site. Just a harmless book. At least it seemed that way at first. Until one of the visitors decided to translate one of the passages. Turns out that the passage was actually a seal placed upon the book to safeguard it. The moment the person finished reading the passage, in ancient Belka language, her body was set on fire. She ran around frantically trying to put out the fire without success. The moment I heard the screams from my office I ran to her, but even my spells weren't enough to put out the flame. Suddenly the flames just dissapeared. The spell was supposed to affect the person until the caster was dead. And that's what happened. She was carbonized a few feet from me. And there wasn't a single thing that I could do. Not a single one of my healing spells worked on her. She was only fourteen. The girl had been coming to the library frequently for the last few months. She was one of the few who had a true interest in books and history, and came there just for the knowledge, without any ulterior motive.

A warm hand on my shoulder snapped out of my reverie. "You need to stop thinking about this." He said. How does he know what I'm thinking... Wait. Scratch that. It's probably written all over my face.

I wave it off, while he hands me a can of cold beer. I open it, and while taking the first sip of the bitter liquid he turns on a TV. It's weird actually, that with all of our technology, we're in the middle of nowhere, on a Non-Administered planet, looking at a box that shows only static while he's trying to fine tune on some channel.

While carrying out his task, he starts without turning back to see if I was paying attention. "There's a sport around here called baseball. I don't know if you ever heard of it, but it's quite an interesting game, you know." He finnally finished his task of sintozing the screen on the said game. Of course I knew of baseball, but that was actually the first time for me to watch it live. "It's a weird sport. Most of the guys pass most of the time just watching the others. It's actually pretty boring to watch if you don't root for any of the teams." He continued to rant while moving the couch I was sitting in to face the screen, without as much as asking me to get up. "But there's something about it that I can't really describe it. It's catchy. You find yourself watching them for hours go about the pitches and bats without nothing much actually happening."

I forced a little smile, then downed the rest of the can of beer in one go. Maybe I needed to get drunk, or maybe I'll try to concentrate on this game.

About this time, the batter hit a flyball to the left field that was easy for the fielder to catch, but the sun got in his eyes and the ball droped. The batter managed to get to the first base. The person next to me opened another can of beer for himself. He seemed to be rooting for the team in white that had just batted.

I wasn't actually paying much attention to what was happening in front of me. As the game went on, I started to drift back to the events in the library, but before I could get to that point, he said something else. "Sometimes, you can't always be the hero." That made me turn back to him, but he had his eyes still glued on the screen. "Could you have done something? Yes. You could. Did you try your hardest? Yes, you did under the circunstances. So, no hard feelings. Get your head up and back in the game."

His eyes were still on the screen, where the player that had just missed that flyball was visibly dejected. "You can't be like that forever." Without looking at me, he hands another beer. In the screen another pitch, and it's a low ball that shot right through third base. The runner on first takes off. The fielder rushes in to catch, but still nervous about the previous play, let the ball pass. By the time he manages to recover the ball and throw it home, the runner already scored. An inside the park home-run. He slumps to the ground. "Oh, man. Don't let one error dictate the rest of the game. Get your act together."

I looked at him. It was obvious what he was doing. There was no need to do it in such a roundabout way. I got up from my seat and walked to the screen, turning it off. "Hey. What for?" He said.

I was angry. "I know what you're doing, but you can't compare a error in a game with a person losing her life. She was not a ball that I missed. She was human being."

He looked at me. He wasn't angry, nor he was smiling. "And this is the first time you actually said it."

I was shocked. Briefly recalling the events of the days after the incident leading up to this trip, I didn't ever mentioned to anyone that I considered myself responsible for her death.

"You don't need to say it out loud. I know you. We all do." He gulped from his can a large gulp. "You just need to know that what I said here, is actually how I feel. How we all feel. You didn't made a mistake. You didn't screw up." He downed the rest of his can.

"But I..." I started but was cut off.

"You couldn't do anything. It was an accident. It happens." He got up and stood in front of me. "You can't dwell on it for the rest of your life." He walked past me. "You went to the funeral. You paid your respects." Sighing, he continued. "You paid for the ceremony and even made that promise about going back every time you got a chance to visit her grave. Move on. There's nothing else you can do about it."

At that moment, tears started to roll down my cheeks. "Thanks, Chrono." Was all that I could say between the sobs that swelled down in my throat.

* * *

A/N: And that's that. Anyway, would you be so kind and review it, please. *-*


	10. Red

A long time ago (last year, I think) I wrote this, inspired in F91/00-Raiser's "Suffering in Silence", taking place immediatly after, so if you have yet to read it, then go now. ^^

* * *

**Red**

* * *

There's no God in this world. Or in any other. I know that now.

I did nothing of the sort after that afternoon in the park. I didn't reveal my feelings anymore for her.

You know, it's a weird feeling. I'm half happy that Nanoha was so dense to my real feelings that my confession flew right over her, and I'm half sad that I didn't have the courage to confess again.

I know. I'm a fool. And here am I, her maid of honor, watching the love of my life walking down the aisle.

She was the picture of an angel.

Her hair tied beautifully, braided in a skillfully made pattern.

Her gown, a pure white like the clouds she loves so much.

The bouquet, that both of us picked together. Ironically, she picked lilies.

She walked sluggishly to the altar, so everyone in the room could burn her beauty into their memories.

After she got to the altar, I couldn't help but to shed a few tears.

They weren't tears of joy, like the ones most of the people were letting out.

They were true tears of sorrow, but I smiled despite myself.

I watched as they both exchanged rings.

I hurt as they shared the 'I do's.'

I almost collapsed when I saw them kiss.

I don't even remember if I congratulated them, nor if I threw the rice as they walked out of the church.

As if to please me, the hellish ceremony was over, and Bardiche was calling for my attention.

An urgent mission was calling all off-duty operatives to the field.

A war or something had broken out somewhere.

They weren't telling me specifically that I needed to go there.

But for me, that was the escape route I was waiting for.

She almost said that she too would go, before her new husband and I convinced her that I was more than enough to handle it.

This time I did congratulate them, and wished them happiness. It wasn't from the bottom of my heart, but that was all I could manage at the moment.

I would truly wish them happiness if, at the moment, their happiness wasn't crippling mine.

It was selfish of me, I know.

The mission itself was a blur for me.

One moment I was in front of the church, and the other I was already in front of a legion of barely clothed rebels.

I took all my repressed feelings and charged at them.

Most of them didn't even know what happened.

Some of them were shocked in fear, calling me of yet another nickname.

Lighting Demon.

It would have stuck if I had really single handendly destroyed their fronts.

But I didn't.

My mind was waving back to the scenes that happened just a few hours before.

The aisle. The gown. The bouquet. The words. The kiss.

I almost didn't noticed the stingy feeling in my abdomen, nor did it register in my mind when the red liquid flowed from my mouth.

The whole battlefield was painted scarlet.

The white dress of my angel was all I could actually see.

The angel was all I wanted to see for the rest of my existence.

* * *

A/N: I hardly ever do this, but everytime I try to write (key word being **try**) angst, it turns into this kind of thing.


End file.
